emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7314 (8th October 2015)
Plot It's Pete's birthday and Finn arrives back from Nana Barton's to see him. Finn gifts Pete tickets to go scrambling and Moira gives him tickets to a football match. Andy arrives at work despite being given the day off so Pete invites him along to the scrambling. Doug wishes Laurel good luck on her first day back at the factory and she insists she is determined to get through the day. Vanessa is forced to visit Johnny, after seeing Adam and Victoria in the café and Adam tells Victoria he is going to have a word with Rakesh about custody of Johnny. Diane asks Andy to accompany her to the hospital for when Robert out of his coma, but Andy refuses insisting Robert killed his wife, although Diane doesn't believe him. Priya catches Rishi going through Jai's suit pockets but she insists they all need to keep an eye on Jai to ensure he is clean. Victoria pleads with Andy to come to the hospital but he still refuses and decides to go on the scrambling day with Pete and Finn instead. Lisa welcomes back Laurel to the factory and she reluctantly covers for drunk Kerry. Rishi tells Jai that he needs to make things right with Kirin meanwhile in the pub Adam asks Rakesh's advice over his rights to custody of Johnny, and agrees to talk with his company's family lawyer for him. Victoria and Diane are not happy when Chrissie turns up at Robert's bedside, but she insists she is still his wife and protests Lawrence's innocence. Victoria asks Chrissie if the rumours are true that Lawrence is only covering for her, but she denies this. Priya worries about that Adam may asks for a DNA teat if he goes for custody but Rakesh reassures her that it is unlikely as Adam is already on the birth certificate. Andy ignores the safety demonstration at the scrambling course while Finn asks for a safer bike. Rakesh sees Rhona is the street and pretends to call Adam loudly, which makes Rhona wonder why Adam would need a family solicitor. Andy speeds off on his bike despite Pete's pleas that he is not in the right state of mind to ride. Rakesh arrives at the hospital to support Chrissie while Andy goes speeding round the bike course, with Pete in pursuit. Laurel tells Lisa that she would be a hypocrite if she told Kerry off as Kerry covered for her when she was drunk so Laurel takes an early lunch. Andy speeds down a path with an no entry sign. Chrissie confides her fears in Rakesh that she thinks Robert will wake up and say it was Lachlan who shot him to hurt her. Andy crashes into a barrier and tries to stop Pete but Pete bike goes crashing over the cliff edge. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *ICU Consultant - Wayne Perrey *Instructor - Kris Mochrie Locations *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, office and factory floor *Hotten General Hospital - ICU room 2, lift and corridor *Scrambling course *Quarry Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes